


Being Dead Never Stopped Us

by Eleanor_Lavender



Category: Johannes Cabal - Jonathan L. Howard
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Spoilers, post-The Fall of the House of Cabal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Lavender/pseuds/Eleanor_Lavender
Summary: Being dead never stopped them. Neither of them.
Kudos: 5





	Being Dead Never Stopped Us

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very brief little something that popped into my brain one day.  
> Set after the end of the books.
> 
> WARNING: Contains spoilers for 'The Brothers Cabal' and 'The Fall Of The House Of Cabal'

"May I see your birth certificate, Miss?"  
  
Berenice's face fell. "I'm sorry, Sergeant, I don't have it."  
  
Cabal cut in with a bland expression. "I have her death certificate, if that helps?"  
  
Sergeant Parkin's eyes popped. "Death...?! But... but you cannot marry a dead person!"  
  
"I can and I will, Sergeant Parkins. You will see."  
  
Belatedly, Parkins seemed to remember Cabal's (former?) profession. He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder.  
  
"Sergeant, don't fret. It runs in the family, really. See, I died a good ten years ago, killed – or rather transformed – by a vampire, my lovely fiancée here was run through by some shape-changing" "Shape-eating, to be precise" Cabal interjected "Yes, shape-eating, thank you, monstrosity about two years back and Berenice here, she drowned thirteen years ago – you may have seen it in the newspaper?"  
  
Horst gave his best jovial smile, slightly hampered by the existence of his canines and a distant region in Parkins' lizard brain realised that not all monsters came out at night.  
  
"You see, being dead never stopped us."


End file.
